davethebarbarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty and the Zit
Beauty and the Zit 'is the second half of the 7th episode of ''Dave the Barbarian. Sypnosis Candy demands Oswidge come up with a magic spell to remove a pimple from her face on the night of the Barbarian Ball, but the zit turns into a zit monster and he's bent on taking her back. However, as it turns-out the monster only wants to be her date to the dance and then the two perform a song that strongly parodies the song Beauty and The Beast. Candy and the Zit's song is called Candy And The Zit. Plot Trivia *The title of this episode is a parody/play on of Beauty and the Beast. Quotes :asks for fashion advice from Fang. :'''Fang: I don't give a rabid weasel's snout what you wear to some stupid dance. :Candy: You don't understand! One fashion mistake, and the other girls will rip me to shreds! :Fang: Cool! :Candy: No, I mean, really, rip me to shreds. :Fang: Cooooool! ---- :Oswidge: I just heard I'm going to emcee the ball! And the emcee always eats first! lips. They're gonna have those nutlogs I like! ---- :Dave: I just heard I'll be working the hat check room at the ball. So many hats... It's like a... A beautiful dream. ---- :screams at the sight of her zit. :Dave: What is it!? A monstrous ogre!? An ogreous monster!? Tell me quick so I'll know the best way to run away! ---- :Oswidge: A little magic, I'll have that hideous thing off your face faster than you can say, "get this hideous thing off my face." :Candy: Get this hideous thing- :Oswidge: Gitripozene! ---- :Oswidge turns Candy into a stack of magazines. :Dave: Hey, look! It's the Pillaging Illustrated swimsuit issue! :Candy: Move your hand one inch closer, and you'll be pulling back a stump. ---- :Candy: Uncle Oswidge, I could kiss you! If you weren't so short, and old, and ugly, and smelly. :Oswidge: I'm not that short. ---- :Candy: Um... You wanna dance? :Pank: Sure. Wait... you mean with... you? ---- :Zit kidnaps Candy. :Candy: Hank! Do something! :Pank: at his pants. Uh... I think I just did. ---- :Dave: Okay, I'll do it. But only if I don't have to fight the monster. :Fang: Of course you have to fight the monster! What're you gonna do, bake him a pie!? :Dave: But everybody loves pie! ---- :Ted: You know what I hate most about eating people? :Stu: When their shoes get caught in your teeth? :Ted: Bingo! ---- :Zit: I am Sebacious D. Wisehop. But you may can call me, "Zit." :Candy: I'm Princess Candy. :Zit: I know, I used to be on your forehead. :Candy: Why did you grab me? :Zit: Because I'm a monster! An evil, bloodthirsty, uncivilized monster! Who's totally in love with you! ---- :tells Dave that zit cream never works. :Dave: Oh no? Well, this is New-and-Improved Zit-B-Gon! :Zit: Gasps. Not New-and-Improved Zit-B-Gon! With the miracle ingredient XV-17, zits don't stand a chance against Zit-B-Gon! Now available in regular or grape! :Oswidge: Don't cry, Candy. You're still young. As a teenager, you'll have a lot more chances to fall in love! And if not, at least you'll have a lot more zits! Episode Category:Episodes Category:Villains